


Passing Notes

by isabeau, Miriam (isabeau)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Really old fic (pre-2000)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/isabeau, https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/Miriam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Oz pass notes to each other during a mandatory student assembly thing wherein Snyder yells at the students. Not that they're listening. Er, I mean, of course they're listening, attentively...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Notes

She would have hidden in the library-- that's what she'd always done,  
during rallies and mandatory assemblies, because except for the librarian,  
no one thought to look there, so all the  
Student-Spirit-Obsessive teachers couldn't make her go to the  
assemblies-- but the library was closed for repairs, and one of the  
Student-Spirit-Obsessive English teachers accosted her in the  
hall; so she went to the gym with everyone else. She pouted on the way  
there, and pouted as she sat, and pouted as the principal rattled on about  
safety and school honor. She basically sulked about having to be there,  
until someone tapped her on the shoulder and pressed a note into her  
hands:

> W. Hey. You're stuck here too, huh? Incredibly thrilling,  
> wouldn't you say? -O

She turned her head, slightly, and caught a glimpse of red hair, goatee,  
and a slightly feral grin. She smiled back, and pulled out a pencil.

> O. My knight in shining armor. Or at least my wolf in sheep's  
> clothing... Glad I have someone to share the misery with. Do you have any  
> clue what's going on? -W

She held the note behind her until someone took it. Principal Snyder was  
pacing now, and his voice was loud and angry as he ranted about Proper  
Behaviour. The same someone tapped her.

> W. No clue. Something to do with a fire alarm, and a water  
> fight? -O

Snyder was talking about supersoakers now, and she blinked in confusion.  
How had he gotten _there_...? Oh. She bit her lip to stifle a giggle,  
and scribbled furiously.

> O. Oops. That would've involved me. Well, and G and B. Hope S  
> doesn't find out. -W

Snyder paused for breath, and a glare that would have sent some of the  
more cowardly vampires fleeing (had they been there to see it), and then  
launched into more of his diatribe against the rebellious troublemakers of  
Sunnydale High who didn't deserve to be called members of humanity. The  
note passed back:

> W. My favourite troublemaker. Though isn't it a little tricky  
> taking over the world armed with just supersoakers? -O

Keeping her eyes mostly on Snyder, pretending to be listening raptly, she  
wrote her reply:

> O. Yes, Brain, but where would we get that much super glue?  
> -W

She passed it back. From behind her came a cough that could have been the  
beginning of a laugh. She glanced back at him again, and grinned as he  
passed the piece of paper back to her.

> W. Narf. So what were you doing that required throwing soaking  
> the fire marshal? -O

Out of boredom, she turned the paper so she could fit her reply in the  
corner.

> O. Usual, combined with new toy. The super soakers were filled  
> with holy water. It worked, too, and isn't as hard to aim as a  
> crossbow. One of the vamps tripped the fire alarm though. F.M. came  
> to investigate and got in the line of fire. It's not like we meant to  
> hit him... -W

She reached back to hand it to him. Snyder stopped in the middle of a  
sentence about student humility and respect for authority, and glared at  
Willow. "Miss Rosenberg. Did you have something to say? Something, that  
is, which I would be interested."

Willow froze, and then-- since Oz (she assumed) had taken the note--  
continued the movement into an awkward stretch. "Oh. Uh, no. Um, I was  
just, uh, stretching...sorry...sir..."

"That's odd. Because from here, it looked like you were passing  
notes."

"Would I do that?" Willow asked, affecting her most innocent expression.  
Oz developed another coughing fit. Snyder hmphed and continued with his  
lecture. When the Principal turned away, a note happened to find its way  
into her hand.

> W. And here I thought you were an evil mastermind. I'm  
> disappointed. Really. -O

She smiled.

> O. Yes, see, that's my secret identity. I have to pretend I'm  
> innocent, 'cause otherwise I could tell people, but then I'd have to kill  
> them. Though in S's case, that may not be bad. And hey, at least now we  
> know the F.M. isn't a vampire. This is a good thing. -W

It sounded like Snyder's speech was sort of starting to wind down. Willow  
shifted on the hard bleachers and waited for the return note.

> W. And it's always important to know these things. Have you  
> tested S yet? -O

Willow imagined spraying Snyder with holy water, and had to fight the  
laughter. Laughter didn't like being fought, and decided to come out  
anyway, so she changed the sound into something that was sort of a sneeze  
and sort of a cough and sort of a yelp.

> O. And you call me evil? Is he ever going to stop talking,  
> btw? I think we get the point. -W

Snyder glared at the collected student body, finishing his speech just as  
the last reply to the note was pressed into Willow's hands.

> W. There's a point to this? Could have fooled  
> me. -O

**Author's Note:**

> The pathetic thing is that this it really did happen, around the time I wrote it. Well, sort of. The fire marshal here [at my college] *did* get in the way of a waterfight, and was rather unhappy about it. And we did get warned not to do that again, though not by anyone as trollish as Snyder. There weren't vampires though. At least not that I noticed.


End file.
